Pink Puff of Smoke
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: Irie invents a new bazooka, the Gender changing bazooka. And he happens to use the male guardians as test subjects. How to they turn back to males? Minor shounen and shoujo ai


Disclaimer: No nope sorry i don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Theres MukuroxChrome GokuderaxYamamoto RyoheixHaru LamboxI pin and HibarixTsuna!

Kinda odd but hope you likey it!

* * *

"Ehh! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Everyone! What happened?" A whole bunch of girls' screams had been heard from across the Vongola mansion. Just before that, there was a big explosion. Who wouldn't be worried? The pink smoke cleared to show 6 girls dressed in what looked like what his guardians would usually wear. One had a Gokudera-like silvery hair and green eyes. There was another girl with grey hair but it wasn't as shiny. She had grey eyes like another girl, but she had pitch black hair and was glaring at everyone. There were two other girls with black hair. One was a small kid with puffy black hair. The other was laughing as she slung and arm around a purple haired girl that's hair resembled a pineapple. "E-Ehhhh? Wha-What?"

"Boss!" Chrome ran into the conference room where Tsuna and the 'girls' were. "Are you alright?" She ran to him and clung onto Vongola Tenth's arm. "Hey you! Let go of the tenth!" The silver haired girl yelled. "Ehh! Ahh! Gokudera-kun! Don't!" Chrome stared at Tsuna, her eyes questioning him why Tsuna was calling the girl Gokudera. "Ahh, sorry, she just reminded me of Gokudera. They're pretty similar aren't they?" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. The silver haired girl stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about tenth! It's me! Gokudera Hayato!" Tsuna stared until Irie Shouichi came in. "Oh! We really can have a gender changing bazooka!"

"This is weird to the EXTREME!" The grey haired girl yelled. "Hey! How long does this last?" The purple haired girl sent a piercing glare at Irie. Irie paled. The guardians could be pretty scary. "Err… well… we don't know yet. You're the first people we've tested it one so far." Almost all the guardians glared at him. Irie crouched on the ground "Wahh! My stomach hurts!" He then got up and ran away. Spanner walked in and eyed the sight. "Ahh, we've found something. True love's kiss… that sounds so corny. Ahh, Vongola, did I mention. These are actually your guardians." He walked away, mumbling to himself about something.

"So… I guess, go find the person you love and kiss them." Tsuna muttered as his guardians looked around, viewing what Spanner said skeptically. Mukuro sighed. You never know 'till you try right? She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Chrome. He then smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips. There was another pink explosion, but smaller this time, and a male Mukuro stood there, smirking. Chrome stood there and a bright pink blush covered her cheeks. "Mukuro-sama!" Happiness was written all over her face. "Kufufufu. We should leave them for now, dear Chrome. They'll need some privacy." They walked out of the conference room, and Mukruo smirked as he rounded the corner. "Too bad, there **are** a few video cameras in there…"

The Vongola stared at each other, isn't it hard to really admit who you love to everyone? An even greater problem would be if you didn't know who that someone was! I-Pin flew into the room. "Lambo! Play with I-Pin!" The Chinese was shocked when she saw that her friend was suddenly a girl and she tripped and hit him the head, head first. Another explosion caused a pink cloud to form around the small guardian. "Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!" the two children raced out of the room to find another companion to play with.

"Guys…" Tsuna sighed. What was he going to do? "Stay here alright? We can't let the girls know about this!" The guardians that remained female all nodded with the exception of Hibari. "Don't tell me what to do herbivore." Tsuna screamed "Hiii! Don't bite me to death, Hibari-san!" The cloud guardian only responded with a glare. Tsuna screamed and fainted, falling to the ground and fainted. The female Ryohei leapt to her feet. "THIS IS STRANGE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tsuna-san! Everyone! I brought tea!" Everyone froze in their spots. Oh why did she have to come… at THIS time? (Female)Ryohei went to open the door, completely forgetting that he was now a she. "WHAT TO THE EXTREME?" Haru, who tripped due to the sudden yelling, managed to (accidentally) press he lips onto Ryohei's. "Ha-hi?" Pink smoke engulfed the room yet again and a male Ryohei and Haru appeared. "What happened?" Before she could actually see the guardians, Kyoko called her from the kitchen and she sped off.

Tsuna came to as she ran off. "Ahh! Oni-chan! You're back to normal!" He looked around, clearly confused as no one else in the room had changed, meaning it had not been one of the guardians. Before he could ask, Ryohei yelled again and ran off to do some 'Extreme training'. Tsuna sighed. Three more guardians to go! He turned back to the remaining female guardians. "Yamamoto-kun, let's go find something to eat, everyone else, stay here!" Tsuna and Yamamoto were about to leave when Tsuna, oh so surprisingly, tripped. While Yamamoto tried to catch him, he crashed down onto the floor too. Well, not exactly. He crashed onto what he **thought** was the floor but it actually happened to be a not so happy Gokudera. His lips met the silver headed guardians and a bigger poof and more smoke was emitted. Two males now replaced the female versions of their guardians. Their lips, surprisingly were still locked together. Then the two finally ended their awkward kiss, Gokudera started blushing. "Idiot! Baseball freak! Ehh! I can't be gay!" Gokudera ran out of the room, still yelling about how he was not gay.

"Herbivore." Hibari was still sitting on the ground "Tell your herbivore friends to shut up." Reborn smirked from the table "Why don't you bite them to death _**Hibari**_" The cloud guardian glared "Infant. I do **not** need to be seen as a female." Hibari turned away, "Get out infant."

"Fine, I'll leave you two… alone." Reborn left, hiding his smirk from the two. "Err…Hibari-san! Uhh…I guess I'll leave too!" He was stopped by something pulling him by the waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear. If he hadn't been so scared of Hibari, he'd be blushing until he'd make a tomato jealous. Not that he wasn't. "Tsunayoshi Sawada. You will not speak to anyone else about what is going to happen." Tsuna let out a whimper and Hibari kissed him. Yes, kissed him, as in put his lips onto Tsuna's. Hard to imagine? Not for me at least. A pink cloud surrounded the two. When it dispersed, Hibari had already moved away. Tsuna was blushing from where he sat on the ground. He never thought that the great, scary, Hibari Kyouya would actually go kiss him and willingly too. "Herbivore. You will not say anything about this incident." And he left, but not leaving Tsuna disheartened. In Tsuna's right hand, the brunette held a note, which said _Meet me in my room after dinner. Tell anyone and die. _Hibari probably isn't a hopeless romantic.

In another room, Mukuro was laughing. Who knew Hibari would kiss Tsuna? At least **he** didn't know that that would happen. He looked around and smirked. Everyone else was either blushing or gaping at the screen. Yup, them kissing was not quite expected.

* * *

The end! How'd you like it?


End file.
